twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamSeth/Who says dreams don't come true?
WOAH, I haven't been on in forever! I'm so sorry!! I have so many final exams right now, so I barely have enough time. I see new pictures of my girl Kristen everyday tho, looking stunning as always. I miss her and Taylor together, so I'm looking forward for the promoting for BD part 2 to start!! But oh my god ''you guys. These last couple of days have been ''unbelievable. Here's the thing; Justin Bieber was said to come to Norway in May, right? Yeah, he totally did. He arrived Tuesday and me and my best friend went to the airport after school to greet him. Too bad he was driven directly to the hotel through a V.I.P section, tho. Anyways, I got to see his lights/sound man (James Stassen A.K.A Scrappy), DJ Tay James, his dance crew, his bodyguard Kenny Hamilton (!!!!!!!) AND I got to take a picture with his guitarist, Dan Kanter!!! I was on cloud nine that day, and when I got home, I saw clips of Justin waving to fans from the balcony on the hotel, and that's when it hit me; he's really here. But never did I imagine that tomorrow (May 30th) would be so enchanting. It had been confirmed that he would hold a free concert at the opera house in Oslo around 4:00 - 6:00 PM, so me and my best friend (and her little sister) went to Oslo by train and we got there when the clock was about 11:00 AM. At first, we'd found a really great spot by the fence, almost like front row, but we were told we couldn't sit there and so we had to move upwards, up on the roof. The spot we found on the roof wasn't too bad, because the roof is sort of pitched, so everyone had the opportunity to see the stage perfectly. The only thing that sucked was that we had to sit further away from the stage, but it didn't really bother us. I mean, at least we got to see him! Chaos had been on-going since he arrived on Tuesday, but yesterday it hit its climax. There were about 5000 of us on the opera house itself, and then there were approximately 20 000 - 30 000 people around the area of it. They had to close the gates and they wouldn't let anyone in or out, so everyone had to stay where they were to not lose their spot. I feel so sorry for the girls in the front and by the fences, because they were so squeezed together that many of them collapsed, and the sun was burning us up and many people were begging for water. I'm glad I sat at the spot that I did, because we had such good space, we could just lie down and sleep if we wanted to. About 3:00 PM we were told that Justin wouldn't show up until 9:00 PM, because he was concerned about our safety. The whole thing had gone out of control, and he kept begging us to just listen to the police because he wanted everything and everyone to be alright. His whole crew were concerned, and they all begged us to behave because they were really, really worried (aren't they sweet?). Anyways, since he wouldn't show up before 9:00 PM, we had to wait even longer than planned. The clock striked 7:00 PM, and things started happening. Crew people got the stage ready, and by 8:30 PM, Justin Bieber's DJ, DJ Tay James, came out and warmed us up with a bunch of hit songs, which we all jumped and sang along to. It was so awesome!!! And then, Justin's dancers came on, and we knew it was time. Suddenly, a dancer pulled Justin out on the stage, and he started singing BABY. I tried my best to sing along, but all I could do was just cry! I seriously bawled my eyes out, the tears just wouldn't stop! I sobbed like a freak! He performed another 6 songs; a completely new one (which no one in THE WORLD has ever heard before) called All Around The world (IT WAS AMAZING OK), another new one (which no one else has heard, either) called As Long As You Love Me (THIS ONE WAS INCREDIBLE, TOO), then he did two acoustic songs; a new one called Be Alright (His voice was too perfect on this one, and his smile... Oh god, his gorgeous smile), and then an old one called Never Let You Go (one word: perfection). Then he sung Never Say Never, and finished up with his new hit, Boyfriend!! I was on CLOUD NINE the entire time, and I cried for hours afterwards. Only the thought of it makes me cry, oh my god. I waited for 10 hours just to see my idol, but it was ''totally worth it ''(I didn't get to go to the toilet for 13 hours yesterday, worst thing ever!!!!!!!). My dream came true last night. My next big dream is to meet him personally, to tell him how much he means to me. Last night was the best, most amazing, most perfect night I have ever experienced, and I've never been happier in my entire life!!! I'll never, ever ever ever forget it(': Category:Blog posts